Breath of Acid: Handle With Care
Information Kelakhan knows that a special claw is needed to handle the highly corrosive acid of the Brachina Beetles. He asks you to help gather the materials to build a prototype tool claw. Quest Text Kelakhan tells you, 'I've been speaking with Nielnoss, it seems he has been working on a adamantium tool claw. He sent me preliminary sketches and blueprints. I'll give them to you now. Keep in mind this is a prototype. It may not work. On your way then, I'll be awaiting your return so I might conduct more tests with this gland in a safer fashion.' You have received 1 Nielenoss' List of Ingredients. Nielenoss tells you, 'Yes I suppose that is all of it. No, you won't have to wait. I'm sure Kelakhan has you doing plenty of that. This will only take a moment... Here you are. I can't guarantee it will work but my calculations leave very little margin for error, quite unlike the softer skinned Tinkerers. Now if you'll excuse me, other matters require my attention.' You have received 1 Prototype Tool Claw. The acid gland is pierced by the claw causing only minimal corrosion, but when Kelekhan pours it into a glass vial on hand it simply burns right through the bottom and even begins to score the lair floor! Kelakhan tells you, 'The design specifications were correct after all. This is good news indeed. Now, if I may? Yes, a perfect fit, let us hope the acid does not eat through this to my scales hmm? Well here goes nothing. ' Kelakhan pens a letter quickly and then begins to clean the lair floor, looking quite miserable. Kelakhan cries out in pain, cursing Brachina Beetles. It seems the claw doesn't hold out forever. Better to leave whilst the scholar is busy to avoid one's hide being scorched. Kelakhan tells you, 'Oh this won't do at all. It seems even glass is not a proper barrier to this potent secretion. Perhaps if the glass were thicker? No, I don't think that would matter much. Looking at this claw, the glass parts served little to protect. It was the adamantium that seemed to slow it down. We'll need to build a metal vial, a flask of sorts. However, I lack the knowledge to do this. We will need to use the vials used by the Lesser Races as a basis for design. It seems however that I am fresh out. Travel to Chiconis, the vault keeper, Witzel, there may have some in my vault. Take this letter allowing him access to it. I have to stay here and clean up my lair. I'll give you back this claw, it works well enough just don't let the acid linger in one spot too long, it is most uncomfortable.' You have received 1 Kelakhan's Letter to Witzel. Witzel tells you, 'Kelakhan needs more vials eh? This isn't a big surprise, been providing dragons with augmentations to breath attacks for a great many years Kelakhan has. Oh yes we go way back. I remember when we were taking training from Laudius regarding our accuracy in combat. That poor village. Ah yes, the vials. One moment. ' Witzel begins pawing through a sealed compartment, tossing out various odds and ends. An exquisite ring, a pair of special pants, some Kirasanct Dress Wear... interesting things to keep in Kelakhan's vault. Witzel makes great haste in placing all of the things that fell out of Kelakhan's vault back inside. Witzel tells you, 'There don't seem to be any glass vials here, and I even checked the lost and found. Pity, I had none in there either. You'll have to travel to Dralk and see if my cohort, Tiber, has any. He'll likely require a bribe to look through his lost and found. Lunus are even more territorial than the Helian faction...I hope I haven't offended. What faction are you again? Bah, it matters not. Your vials are likely there, various interesting things fall out of vaults into his lost and found compartment.' Tiber tells you, 'Can I help you? Glass vials in MY lost and found? Maybe. Why do you ask? Kelakhan needs some...hmmm. What for, or is this one of those top secret Helian scholarly things?' A potential new breath attack sounds interesting. Let me look through here. Nope, there don't seem to be any in the lost and found at the moment. However, the Naka Duskael often are sloppy when leaving things in the vaults. I'm sure I can find a spare vial or two. For the right price, of course.' Tiber tells you, 'I can't go finding lost things in people's vaults for free. I could lose my banking license. Those don't come cheap, let me tell you. They cost over a gold piece! However for the low low fee of twenty silver I can fetch you a glass vial.' You have received 1 Glass Vial. Tiber tells you, 'Excellent choice. Here is your vial, now be on your way. Wait, you mentioned Witzel sent you? Did Witzel tell you the story about our breath training? That poor grouk.' Kelakhan tells you, 'That was quite a long trip for one glass vial. What took so long? Fresh out of vials in my vault you say? Ah well you have one now yes? Excellent. I need to compile a list of people you need to seek out for further preparations. Return to me later and I will have the next phase ready. Steps # Obviously Nielennos expects that you're a storehouse of components. Bring Nielennos all the items on the list. He can be found in New Rachival. #* Andamatium can be found at 29091/26611. #* Radiant wisps can be found sometimes outside of Feladan among the Bright wisps, or any Shining wisp spawn. #* Indestructibe Fyakkies can be found in the southern part of the East Blight. #* Purple Necroflies can be found in the northern part of the East Blight. #* Glass Noudles can be harvested in the Tazoon crater. # Return to Kelakhan with the prototype tool claw. # Speak with Witzel, Vault Keeper of Chiconis. # Speak with Witzel again. # Speak with Tiber, The Valut Keeper of Dralk. #* Make sure to have 20 silver in your pockets. # Return to Kelakhan. Rewards Category:Quests